


Prostując świat

by Satanachia



Series: Czerwienią barwiąc świat [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Ultimate Avengers - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Prostując świat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raspberry_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/gifts).



Przebudzenie boli i nie jest to dobry ból; dziura w piersi pulsuje tępo w rytm jego serca, a dziwne uczucie naciągnięcia gdzieś w okolicach nogi uświadamia mu, że kończyna jest pewnie mocno pogruchotana.   
  
Domyśla się, że podali mu etorfinę, którą jego organizm — sądząc po jakimkolwiek czuciu — już niemal spalił. To nie jest przyjemna myśl, bo zapewne nie dostanie jej drugi raz, a nigdy nie lubił bólu. Wbrew powszechnym opiniom wcale nie jest masochistą.   
  
Z trudem unosi powieki i odczekuje chwilę, by oczy przyzwyczaiły się do otaczającego go ostrego światła. Z zaskoczeniem zauważa, że jest w szpitalu, prawdopodobnie jednym z SHIELD-owskich, bo w rogu pokoju miga czerwona dioda kamery.   
  
— Nasza śpiąca królewna się obudziła — słyszy gdzieś z boku kpiący, męski głos i przenosi wzrok ma jego właściciela.   
  
— Fury — nawet w swoim stanie, potrafi wydobyć z siebie odpowiednie, choć nieco świszczące tony, przez które wypowiedziane nazwisko brzmi jak obelga.   
  
Fury uśmiecha się nieznacznie i bez słowa ustępuje miejsca stojącej tuż za nim Red Wasp. Kobieta wygląda na skrajnie wykończoną, jednak wręcz emanuje determinacją.   
  
— Och, Petra, pszczółko — kpi Skull, zsuwając z ust zawadzającą mu maskę tlenową. Nie musi dbać o natlenienie, skoro wie, że nie wyjdzie stąd o własnych siłach, o ile w ogóle wyjdzie. — Nie sądziłem, że tak bardzo będziesz chciała mnie jeszcze zobaczyć.   
  
— Ciekawią mnie trochę twoje motywy — wcina się Fury i przysiada na brzegu łóżka — Chyba nie chciałeś  _spalić_ świata, prawda?   
  
— Oczywiście, że nie -- chrypi Skull — Chciałem go  _naprostować_.   
  
Fury nie wygląda, jakby rozumiał, a Skull wcale nie planuje mu tego wyjaśniać — dla niego nie ma tutaj nic do wyjaśniania.   
  
— Skoro chciałeś go naprostować, to nie obrazisz się, że i my coś naprostujemy. — Wstaje z łóżka i kiwa dłonią w kierunku Skulla, co najwidoczniej jest zachętą, bo stojąca dotąd na uboczu, milcząca Petra zbliża się do łóżka.   
  
— Wierzysz w szczęśliwe zakończenia? — pyta retorycznie i przykłada mu broń do czoła. — Ja chyba zaczęłam. — Pociąga za spust.


End file.
